


Oikawa, the Frog Prince

by doobydoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Knight Iwaizumi, M/M, One-sided Ushioi, Prince Oikawa, The Frog Prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobydoo/pseuds/doobydoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Oikawa turned into a half-frog, half-man, and only a kiss was needed to reverse the curse. It sounded simple, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa, the Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleyball_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/gifts), [Oiyoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiyoy/gifts).



> I blame this fic on Oiyoy ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiyoy)) and C ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow))

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

  
  
  


Once upon a time, there lived a charming prince named Oikawa. His enchanting looks attracted admirers from kingdoms near and afar, while his natural leadership skills earned respect from people within the Aoba Johsai kingdom. 

  
  


One day, his reign of good luck ran out when Prince Ushijima from a nearby kingdom, Shiratorizawa, came to visit him. Both princes had known each other since infancy, but Oikawa refused to acknowledge Ushijima as a friend. Like previous visits in recent months, Ushijima tried to convince Oikawa to rule the Shiratorizawa kingdom with him. And like always, Oikawa instantly declined the offer.

  
  


With yet another failure to persuade Oikawa to come to Shiratorizawa, Ushijma rode his prized horse – which he had named Tooru – home empty-handed and broken-hearted.

  
  


Never one to back down from a challenge, Ushijima hurried to his study to devise another plan to recruit Oikawa. He was decorating the paper with gold leaf details before Tendou – his best friend and advisor – dropped by. He was eager to reveal his new plans when Tendou held out a small bundle of soft brown hair for him to see. The colour and texture were as beautiful as the mane of Tooru the horse, and it did not take long for Ushijima's sharp eyes to recognize who they belonged to. Why Oikawa's lock of hair was in Tendou's possession was something to question, however.

  
  


"Is this a new fetish of yours?"

  
  


Tendou raised an eyebrow and flopped onto the study table Ushijima was using. “You know I prefer blondes." He leaned closer and grinned at Ushijima. "I'm here to tell you I found a way to make Oikawa yours."

  
  


☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

  
  
  


Ushijima browsed the darker sections of the library alone. Tendou had business to attend to, and had left him with instructions on where to find a forbidden book with spells. He located the book with the help of his lantern, and had no trouble retrieving it from a high shelf thanks to his recent growth spurt.

  
  


"Turn to page 394," Ushijima mumbled Tendou’s instructions to himself. He found  what he was looking for  and traced the gold details along the borders of the text  out of habit . The book was aesthetically pleasing with intricate details on every page, even if the dust from the cover was tickling his nose. 

  
  


The irritation from the dust became unbearable and Ushijima sneezed. He froze and listened carefully for signs of anyone approaching his location for a few minutes (he had snuck in there after all). Convinced that he had not revealed his presence, he quickly scanned the page and memorized the spell before returning it to the bookshelf and sneaking his way out.

  
  


☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

  
  
  


"Do you think this will work?" Ushijima asked as he watched Tendou add Oikawa's hair to the bag of herbs they had prepared.

  
  


"I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to try." Tendou pulled on the string to close the bag and handed it to Ushijma. "Do you remember the spell?" It was more of a rhetorical question because Ushijima had a perfect memory.

  
  


Ushijima nodded and cupped the bag in his hand.

  
  


"Okay , close your eyes. They say spells work better when you're concentrated," Tendou said.

  
  


Ushijima obeyed and concentrated on his breathing to block out his surroundings. He inhaled before reciting the spell as an image of the page in the spell book came to mind.

  
  


"Alverix Orcus, 

Transfrogamorphus, 

Rufus Rofus, 

Randaiprophus."

  
  


☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

  
  
  


Oikawa was absorbed in a book his father had wanted him to study when he felt a sudden rush of cool air passing through him. He paid it no mind until the breeze intensified into a whirlwind around him, lifting the chair and his body with it. He gripped the chair and watched in shock as the pages of his book flipped rapidly from the wind. A flash of bright light blinded him and the next thing he knew, he was on the cold hard floor, wincing from the fall. 

  
  


Before Oikawa could prop himself up, the door burst open and Iwaizumi appeared with his sword drawn. But instead of rushing to Oikawa's side, Iwaizumi stood at the door with his sword directed at Oikawa.

  
  


"Who are you?" Iwaizumi asked in his most demanding voice as he shifted his eyes around the room. He had heard a loud thump coming from Oikawa's room, and had ran as fast as he could, fearing for the worst. When he had arrived, he could not find Oikawa, but instead a half-frog, half-man lying on the floor. He tried to keep his face and posture threatening, but his chest tightened at the thought of possible reasons for Oikawa’s disappearance.  _ What if Oikawa is in danger? _ Iwaizumi thought as he inched closer to the intruder.

  
  


Oikawa propped himself up slowly but his eyes never left Iwaizumi's. Was he in a dream? Did Iwaizumi suddenly forget who he was? After all the years of living side-by-side, how was it possible to forget someone when they had talked barely half an hour earlier? His eyes shifted to the sword directed at him. Was this what betrayal felt like?... 

  
  


...Oikawa’s eyes widened when he caught shades of green reflected on the sword. He reluctantly looked from Iwaizumi down to the hands keeping him upright. His arms and hands were the same shape and size like he had expected, but they were green. Really, _really_ green. And the (his?) skin was best described as slimy, unlike the smooth skin he had been blessed with. His heart started racing as he moved the foreign hands to his face. His hair felt no different but his eyes felt like they were protruding from his face, and his lips were rather wet, and a lot wider and plumper than he had remembered.

  
  


"I-Iwa-chan, wha-what happened?"

  
  


The sword fell from Iwaizumi's hands.

  
  


☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

  
  
  


A day after, Ushijima arrived at the Aoba Johsai castle on short notice. Oikawa had to be dragged from his bed to greet the guests. When Oikawa greeted Ushijima with a scowl, the latter raised his eyebrows.

  
  


"This was not what I expected," Ushijma said.

  
  


Oikawa squinted but it was more effort than usual. He had not adjusted to having eyeballs so big and protruding from his sockets.

  
  


While recalling the events that led to the situation, Ushijima came to the conclusion that he must have read the wrong page after sneezing. Fortunately, he had memorized how to reverse the curse. Unfortunately for Oikawa, it had to be a kiss.

  
  


It was to no one's surprise that Oikawa flatly refused Ushijima's offer and once again stomped angrily away to retreat to his bedroom.

  
  


There was no way his first – or last – kiss would be from Ushijima.

  
  


☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

  
  
  


News of Prince Oikawa transforming into a frog spread like fire and not long after, princes and princesses from other kingdoms travelled to the Aoba Johsai kingdom, in hope of reversing the curse and possibility stealing Prince Oikawa's heart.

  
  


But Oikawa did not want to be kissed by any prince or princess. There was only one person he wanted a kiss from.

  
  


"Iwa-chan!"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"I didn't even ask anything."

  
  


"You didn't. You will. And the answer is no."

  
  


"You're so mean!" Oikawa stomped his foot on the ground. His pout curved into a smirk. "You know, I am  _ your _ prince, and you should obey  _ my _ orders."

  
  


Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, eliciting an _Eep!_ from the latter, before stomping away.

  
  


☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

  
  
  


Prince Oikawa had always gotten everything he wanted in life. He only needed to flash a smile to accompany his wish – be it fresh milk bread or his own castle – and he would get what he wanted. But with his amphibian features, it had been hard to elicit the same responses from people. Children were pointing and laughing, or running away from him. 

  
  


Oikawa's newly acquired features were not the only concerns. His new skin needed constant moisture or he would dehydrate and shrivel up, making him look grosser than he already was. He felt disgusted at himself, and he was sure others felt that way too, even if they tried to butter him with compliments to get him to accept their kiss.

  
  


What Oikawa wanted was a kiss from his knight, Iwaizumi. But ever since they were toddlers, Iwaizumi had always denied his demands, the only person able get away with it. Sometimes, people wondered who was in command of whom, after witnessing banters between the two. 

  
  


Ever since his transformation, Iwaizumi had not offered any words of comfort or comments about Oikawa's appearance. But Oikawa was sure Iwaizumi felt as disgusted – if not more – about his appearance like other people.

  
  


Although it may not look like it, Iwaizumi highly respected and valued Oikawa, both as a friend and a prince. But sometimes – well, most of the time – Oikawa could really get on his nerves, and he thought Oikawa's spoilt personality could use some discipline, so he never gave in to Oikawa's demands.

  
  


However, since Oikawa had transformed into a frog-man, he had become even more clingy and irritating than usual. He would pop up out of nowhere at random times. One time, Iwaizumi slumped onto his bed after a long exhausting day (avoiding Oikawa) to find himself landing on a big hard mass. If he had turned the lights on before entering his bedroom, he would have noticed Oikawa lying on his bed. Without hesitating, Iwaizumi had thrown Oikawa outside his room.

  
  


After a week, Iwaizumi gave in and pecked Oikawa's cheek, for the sake of his and Aoba Johsai's sanity. Oikawa was elated and jumped to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi, but the latter reacted quickly and moved to avoid getting strangled.

  
  


Unfortunately, the kiss on the cheek had not been able to reverse the curse – according to Ushijima's reply when Oikawa had sent an angry letter to ask why Iwaizumi's kiss had not worked. Furthermore, the person giving the kiss had to want to kiss Oikawa. This was followed with yet another offer from Ushijima, which was rejected, unsurprisingly. 

  
  


"Why didn't he tell me these things sooner?!" Oikawa scrunched the paper and threw it in the air before hitting it to land in the pond. Iwaizumi reprimanded him for littering.

  
  


☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

  
  
  


A few weeks had gone by. Oikawa had rejected all offers of a kiss from numerous princes and princesses hoping to steal his heart. And Iwaizumi still refused to kiss him.

  
  


Oikawa was not stupid, he knew how much to push Iwaizumi and when to stop. Eventually, he stopped pestering Iwaizumi for a kiss, knowing the efforts would have gone to waste like all other times. It was inevitable that, sooner or later, he would have to accept a kiss from someone he did not know, unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life looking like an ogre. And he was still determined not to kiss Ushijima.

  
  


"I can break the curse."

  
  


"No means NO, Ushiwaka-kun."

  
  


"Are you sure–"

  
  


"I am very sure!"

  
  


"That pride of yours…"

  
  


"Believe me, Ushiwaka-kun, my pride isn't the deal-breaker here."

  
  


The next best option Oikawa could think of was Prince Sawamura from the Karasuno Kingdom, who he had gotten along with. Yes, Sawamura would do.

  
  


Oikawa retreated to his room after sending a messenger to Karasuno. He curled into a ball under the blanket and hummed a tune to help himself doze off…until he felt a soft weight on his bed behind his back.

  
  


"Oi, you've been gloomy lately."

  
  


Oikawa grunted in reply without bothering to open his eyes or turning to face Iwaizumi.

  
  


"What's wrong? You're returning to your normal self soon aren't you?" Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa's shoulder and gently tried to roll him so they could face each other.

  
  


Oikawa resisted and tightened the blanket around his body. "Let me sleep , Iwaizumi," he said through gritted teeth.

  
  


Iwaizumi immediately removed his hand. There had only been less than a handful of times Oikawa called him by his full name. And those times were said when Oikawa was angry at someone or something, but they were never at Iwaizumi.

  
  


The two had been inseparable since the day they met, but sometimes Iwaizumi felt that Oikawa sometimes kept some things from him – especially things that would make Iwaizumi's blood boil when he found out, which was mostly Oikawa overworking himself. But in those cases, Iwaizumi had had to find out himself, or from someone else but Oikawa. Given the response earlier, Iwaizumi could have left Oikawa alone but he really hated seeing Oikawa like this – even if he hated admitting it more. And often, Oikawa needed a little push.

  
  


Oikawa was convinced Iwaizumi had given up on questioning, but he could not shut his eyes until Iwaizumi left. Instead of feeling a weight lifting off his bed, he felt the weight getting heavier beside him, and his body rolled slightly from being thrown slightly off balance. He rolled himself slightly to peek over his shoulder, to find Iwaizumi lying on the bed with his back to him. He opened his mouth to ask but Iwaizumi beat him to it.

  
  


"I'm staying here until you tell me what's wrong."

  
  


"That's not fair...Iwa-chan."

  
  


Iwaizumi quietly breathed out in relief when he heard that dreaded nickname again . "Well , it's not fair that you always worry me , you know." He felt Oikawa's shifting and was sure he could feel Oikawa's breathing on his back.

  
  


"I worry you?"

  
  


Iwaizumi scoffed. Oikawa was a genius, but could be incredibly dense sometimes. "Of course . You often overwork yourself, and you keep a lot of things to yourself."

  
  


Oikawa silenced and stared at Iwaizumi's back. He traced the outlines of Iwaizum's shoulder blades through the shirt with his eyes. Just as his eyes moved towards the back of his neck, Iwaizumi suddenly shifted until they were face-to-face with barely a few inches separating them. His eyes widened and he reflexively pulled the blanket higher to cover his face.

  
  


"Don't look at me so close!"

  
  


"Hey , can you breathe?" Iwaizumi ignored the protest and pulled the blanket down to expose Oikawa's nostrils.

  
  


"Don-don't. I look ugly."

  
  


"Well, yeah."

  
  


"So mean!" Oikawa attempted to kick Iwaizumi from his blanket cocoon, but failed miserably. Iwaizumi laughed at this. "You don't know what it's like to have your looks taken away from you."

Iwaizumi wiped a tear from his eye and replied when his breathing evened out again. "No , I don't...but it doesn't change who you are."

  
  


"Didn't you say I have a shitty personality?"

  
  


"I did," Iwaizumi said as he propped himself up with an arm and looked down at Oikawa. "But your looks aren't your only strong point , you know?"

  
  


Oikawa blinked up and scanned Iwaizumi's handsome features. The last time they were this close was just before their teens, when they squeezed into a cramped space during a hide-and-seek game. He smiled at the memory.

  
  


"Thanks , Iwa-chan."

  
  


"Hmm? For what?"

  
  


"For saying that I'm pretty."

  
  


"Oi , what?"

  
  


"You think I'm pretty." Oikawa smirked.

  
  


"No , I think you're shitty."

  
  


"Pretty!"

  
  


"Pretty shitty."

  
  


They burst out in laughter. It felt like the good old times again. When they regained their breath, Iwaizumi ruffled a hand through Oikawa's hair and bade him goodnight. He did not quite get to the root of Oikawa's concerns, but the latter seemed to be in a better mood so he let it go for the day.

  
  


Oikawa leaned into the touch and smiled as he watched Iwaizumi get up without leaving the bed.

  
  


"There's one thing my mother used to do to get me to sleep," Iwaizumi said as he leaned down. He intended to kiss the corner of Oikawa's mouth, since it did spread further than his normal lips, but Oikawa shifted just before they touched and he ended up kissing on the lips.

  
  


They withdrew from the touch instantly.

  
  


"I'm sorry I moved! I was–" Oikawa was cut off when a familiar gush of air began to circle him and he felt his body rising from the bed. It felt similar like before, except Iwaizumi managed to reach out and grab his arm. A bright flash of light blinded them both and Oikawa's body suddenly dropped when the winds stopped.

  
  


Even when blinded, Iwaizumi's reflexes caught Oikawa in time and they both stumbled onto the bed quite ungraciously. Oikawa hit his head on the headboard during the fall, while Iwaizumi's arms were crushed by the sudden weight and his face slammed into the mattress.

  
  


They laid silent for a while until Oikawa wiggled his arms free from Iwaizumi's weight and explored his face to confirm that yes, he was back to his old self.

  
  


"Iwa-chan!"

  
  


Iwaizumi freed his arms from underneath Oikawa and propped himself up to look at Oikawa. "I hope this means you'll stop being so gloomy," he said with an intended bite, but it came out soft.

  
  


"I was gloomy because I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore!"

  
  


Iwaizumi frowned. "Why would you think that?"

  
  


"Because I looked like a frog...and you refused to kiss me." Oikawa turned his head so he was not facing Iwaizumi, because he was sure he could feel his cheeks burning. But he felt a hand pulling him back and suddenly Iwaizumi's lips were on his. This time, their lips locked together for slightly longer.

  
  


When Iwaizumi pulled away, leaving a frozen stiff Oikawa, he said , "Kisses are more sincere when they're not being asked for repeatedly."

  
  


"I-Iwa-chan…" Oikawa patted the spot where the kiss lingered. He swung his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. "One more!"

  
  


"Go to sleep!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And they lived happily ever after.

  
  
☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by a [Pepe!Oikawa sticker](http://www.redbubble.com/people/kellin/works/20071688-oipepe-sticker) Oiyoy gave me. I showed it to Volleyball_crow and we somehow started talking about a Princess and the Frog x Iwaoi AU. The dialogue between Oikawa and Ushijima near the end was adapted from volleyball_crow’s idea :D  
>   
> I would like to express my gratitude to my beta-reader, museicalitea ([tumblr](http://museicaliteacup.tumblr.com)) who has been a big help and has taught me new things related to writing.  
>   
> I hope you enjoyed the fic and any comment would be appreciated!


End file.
